disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Sun
Rare amongst witches, Sun witches are often seen as the holiest and most noble of the witches. Often mistaken for clerics or other divine spellcasters, Sun witches are destroyers of undead and bringers of great light. A Sun Witch's dominion is any location that is brightly illuminated, such as in direct sunlight, under a spotlight, ect... Hexes: Healing Burst (Su): You gain a healing burst that deals 2d6 positive energy to every creature within 5 feet of you. This increases by 1d6 every time you select this ability (Max 10d6). Creatures gain a will save for half damage. The area for this ability increases by 5 feet at 10th level, 15th level, and 20th level. This can be used a number of times per day equal to 3+ your Intelligence modifier. Sun's Blessing (Su): Whenever you use positive energy to harm undead creatures, add your Witch level to the damage dealt. Blinding Flash (Su): As a standard action, you can emit a flash of light from your outstretched hand. The most powerful light emanates out 20 feet from you. Creatures with fewer Hit Dice than your Witch level within this area are blinded for 1d4 rounds unless they succeed at a Fortitude save. All creatures in this area are dazzled for a number of rounds equal to 1/2 your Witch level (minimum 1). You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Intelligence modifier Shining Light(Sp): A number of times per day equal to 3+intelligence modifier, you can use daylight as the spell. Light Vision (su): You become immune to the blinded condition. Shining Light (Su): A number of times per day equal to 3+intelligence modifier, the Witch can choose to increase the size of a light effect such as daylight by 10 feet. Piercing Light(Su): A Witch can expend a prepared spell from her list of dominion spells to negate the casting of a spell with the Darkness Descriptor. The spell must be of the level of the spell being used to destroy it. Burning Rays(Su): A number of times per day equal to 3+intelligence modifier, the witch can choose to cast a spell with the light descriptor a full round action. If it has a duration of longer than instantaneous it deals 1d4 ice damage per round to any creature inside. At 10th level this increases to 1d6. if it is an instantaneous action it instead deals an additional +1 damage per two dice. At 10th level this becomes +1 per damage dice instead. Light Mastery: When you cast a spell that deals energy damage, you can change the type of damage dealt to Fire. This also changes the spell to have the light descriptor. Major Hexes: Sunlight Transposition: A number of times per day equal to the witch's intelligence modifier, the witch can cast a dimension door spell. Upon using this she bursts into light and vanishes, appearing with another flash of light. At 15th level when a witch does this, creatures within 10 feet of her when she reappears must make a fortitude saving throw or be blinded for 1 round. By spending two uses of this ability, she can do it as an immediate action. Searing Light (Sp): '' A number of times per day equal to 3+Intelligence modifier, the Witch can use a Searing Light Spell using her witch level as the caster level. ''Light Burst Magic (Su): ''Once per day for every 3 levels you possess as a witch, you can choose to deal fire damage instead of any other energy damage from a spell with a burst, radius, column, or cylinder area. In addition, for 1 round per 3 witch levels, that area is treated as being effected by a daylight spell. ''Light Step (Su): ''By spending a standard action within an area of bright light, you can transport yourself up to 3,000 feet in any direction, so long as your final destination is another area of bright light that can cover your body. This can be done once per day per 4 witch levels you possess. ''Wall of Light (Sp): Once per day for every 4 witch levels you possess, you can create a wall of light spell using your witch level as the caster level. Fire Shield (Sp): As a standard action you can use a Fire Shield spell using your witch level as the caster level. You can only use the Warm Shield option for this. Nimbus of Light (Su): You can emit a 30-foot nimbus of light for a number of rounds per day equal to your Witch level. This acts as a daylight spell. In addition, undead within this radius take an amount of damage equal to your Witch level each round that they remain inside the nimbus. Spells and spell-like abilities with the darkness descriptor are automatically dispelled if brought inside this nimbus. These rounds do not need to be consecutive. Day’s Resurgence (Su): You can restore a single creature as if it had just completed 8 hours of rest. It takes 10 minutes to use this power. If the use of this power is disrupted, it must be restarted, but it is not lost. At the end of the 10 minutes, a single willing creature that you have touched regains hit points as if it had rested for the night and may make new saving throws against effects that require a save once per day. The target does not suffer any negative effects if such saving throws are failed, but success counts toward removing the affliction (if possible). This ability does not allow a target to prepare spells an additional time per day. You can use this ability once per day. This can be used another time per day at 16th level and again at 20th level. Grand Hexes: Light of the World (Su): Once per week you can cast a daylight spell that lasts for 1 minute per level. This daylight spell covers 5 miles per witch level (Max 100 miles). Creatures within 100 feet of the caster are treated as being in sunlight for the purpose of weaknesses, damaging effects, or other racial abilities (Such as vampire weaknesses, or Racial or class abilities that involve sunlight or it being daytime). In addition, undead within this area take damage equal to 1/2 your witch level every round. Creatures within the 100 feet as well as the first 30 miles are treated as if being in a daylight spell. Spells and spell-like abilities with the darkness descriptor are automatically dispelled if brought inside this area. 31-60 miles out it is treated as bright light, however darkness spells can be cast as normal to cancel the effect for as long as the darkness remains. 61-100 feet out is dim light. Radiant Sunburst (Sp): Once per day you can cast a sunburst spell that deals maximum damage. In addition it's effects linger, dealing the damage again in the following round. Destroying Light (Su): Once per day for every 4 witch levels you possess, when you use a light spell that requires a touch or ranged touch attack, you can effect a number of targets equal to your intelligence modifier with the spell, no two of which can be further than 30 feet away from eachother. Light Dash (Sp): Once per day you can cast a Ride the lightning spell, however this deals half fire damage instead of electricity, and half divine or profane damage whenever you deal damage with it. Spells: ''' '''2nd—endure elements, 4th—heat metal, 6th—searing light, 8th—Wandering Star Modes, 10th—flame strike, 12th—fire seeds, 14th—sunbeam, 16th—sunburst, 18th—prismatic sphere.